Back Home
by Nina1015
Summary: Toshiro and Momo are finally able to have their own happy lives together. But due to his work, Toshiro needs to leave his beautiful wife behind for almost a year. Once he's back, all he wants to do is see her again. But to his surprise, he finds something that he was not expecting to find, not that he minds of course xD ShiroxMomo slightly IchixRuki


_Hello there guys!_

_I'm back! For those of you who don't know me, I'm Nina. Previously, I wrote an IchixRuki fic and it got good feedback. So now I decided to write a fanfic of my favorite couple in the whole Bleach series. I hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks for reading!_

_Nina~_

**Back Home**

It was a beautiful spring day at the Soul Society. The sun was warm, but there was a cool breeze that refreshed everything. The captain of the ten division, Hitsugaya Toshiro, was stuck on his office doing the paperwork his useless lieutenant didn't bother to do. No matter how hard he tried to concentrate on the paperwork in front of him, he couldn't. Looking at the now small pile of papers in front of him, he decided to stop for the day. After all, he really needed some time to think. Earlier in the day, he had been assigned a mission. One that he didn't want to accept, yet he knew he couldn't refuse. Sometimes he really wonder if people in this place were in their right minds. Taking a deep breath he stood up from his seat and decided to go home. Matsumoto had left already, probably to go drinking with the guys. There was no one around besides him.

It didn't took him long to get home, where he knew his wife was waiting for him. Yes, his wife. Just a couple months ago he had married the one girl he had loved his whole life, Hinamori Momo. After all that they had suffered, they finally had a chance to be happy again. The wedding was simple, yet beautiful. It was the happiest day in his life, so far. He wished he could live in that day forever. He quietly entered the house, knowing that Momo was probably in the kitchen making dinner. He walked towards the kitchen and there he founded her. Instead of her usual shinigami robes, she was wearing a light pink summer dress that match perfectly her sun kissed skin. Her hair was loose and kinda curly. She seemed to be pretty concentrated in whatever she was doing, since she didn't notice Toshiro was standing there.

Smiling at the scene, Toshiro came close to her and hugged her from behind. Momo jumped in surprise, but then relax, knowing to whom those strong arms belong to.

"Hi there, Shiro-kun. You are early today" she said while turning around to face her husband.

"I know, there was nothing to do at the office to I figure I could come home early" as much as Toshiro tried to hide it, Momo notice that something was wrong.

"Shiro-kun is everything alright?" she asked her husband, her eyes full of concern.

"Yes, everything is alright Momo" lied Toshiro. He just didn't want to worry her, at least not right now. Momo knew he was lying, but decided not to push the topic any further. She knew that Toshiro would eventually tell her what was going on.

"Alright then, why don't you go and set up the table? Dinner would be done in five minutes" with a soft kiss on his lips, Momo got back to her previous task while Toshiro went to set up the table.

After a couple minutes, both of them were enjoy of a delicious meal. Momo did most of the talking, since Toshiro's mind was still in the meeting he had earlier. But every once in awhile he would same a quick comment, making sure not to make Momo worried about him. After dinner was done and the kitchen was clean, Toshiro decided that he needed to talk to Momo. He couldn't hide something like this from her. She, as his wife, had the right to know what was going on. He was sitting in their bed, thinking about how he was going to tell her. He was so into his own thoughts that he didn't notice when Momo got out of the shower and sat next to him.

"Nee Shiro-kun, what's wrong? And don't dare to tell me that nothing is wrong, because I know something is not right" Momo looked at him in the eye, she could see that he was trouble with something. And she wanted to know what it was. For heaven sake, she was his wife! She had the right to know if there was something wrong with her husband.

Toshiro just took a deep breath before talking

"Remember that I told you that today I had a meeting?" Toshiro asked, Momo just nodded. "Well you see, I got assigned a mission"

That was it? That's what had Toshiro worried? Being one of the best, and strongest, captains in the Soul Society Toshiro got assigned to do a lot of work outside the area. It wasn't the first time he got assigned in missions. Momo knew that no matter what Toshiro would always be safe.

"Is that is?" asked Momo, slightly curious as in why her husband was so worried about the mission.

"No, that's not it. They didn't really gave us much details about the mission, but we know is far from here. Also, this is a long-term mission" now that, made Momo worried. Long term mission? Away? What was going on!

"Define long-term" Momo asked, trying her best to not let her emotions involve.

"Around a year, if things go well. If not, well then it would be longer" the look on Momo's face was all that Toshiro needed to feel his heart break into little pieces.

When he was told about the mission, his first reaction was to refuse. There was no way in heaven, hell or earth that he was going to leave Momo alone for that long. His wife was his whole world and he just couldn't leave her alone. Specially after everything that had happened in the war. Although Momo had become a lot stronger since then, he knew that if he were to leave her, she could easily break once again. He wasn't going to allow that, not matter what it took. He promised to protect her no matter what. But is he wasn't there, how was he going to protect her? But after the mission was explained to him, he discover that he had no other option but to accept it. This was one of those moments in which he hated his job. And looking at Momo, Toshiro had no idea what to say. Silent tears were running down her cheeks and her eyes were already red because of the crying. It broke his heart to see her this was, but it hurt him more knowing that he was the reason she was crying. By instinct, he did what he believed was the best and hugged her. That was all it took for Momo to burst out crying. Her sobbings grew louder each time. She didn't want Toshiro to leave, not for that long. Not now, when she needed him the most. She understood his position, but that wasn't making things any easier.

"When...when would you leave?" Momo asked trying to calm down her sobbing and crying.

"In a week" was Toshiro's quick response

"I don't want to you to" Momo hugged him tighter, as if the stronger she hugged him, the more likely he would be to stay.

"I don't want to go either, but I have to" Toshiro broke the hug to take a look at her face. It was red and covered with tears. God, how much did that sight pained him. Softly, he cleaned her tears with his thumb. "I promise I'll be safe. And I also promise that no matter what I'm coming back to you. I would never, ever leave you. I love you too much to even think about being without you" after the confession he had just made, Toshiro just hugged Momo and kissed the top of her head, letting her cry in his chest.

After a while, Momo was finally able to calm down. Her eyes were still red and puffy, but at least she had calmed down. Once again, Toshiro looked at her and kissed her forehead.

"I promise I'll get back to you Momo. No one would ever separate me from you" and with a sweet kiss on her lips, he finished the promise. Hearing him say those words really calmed Momo down. After all, Toshiro always kept his promises.

"And I promise I'll be here, waiting for you. No matter how long it takes you to get back" Toshiro smiled and kissed her. He was going to come back, no matter what it takes.

_8 months later_

It was a chilly autumn day. It was mid November when a white haired taicho finally was able to return home. At this moment, Toshiro was the happiest man alive. He was finally returning home, after being away for 8 very long months. The mission had go a lot better that they expected, so they were able to finish sooner than expected. He was still wondering why was he the one who had to go. The mission wasn't anything dangerous. Any captain, or lieutenant for the matter fact, could have done it. They really didn't need him. But at least he was home and he couldn't be any happier. He was finally able to see his beautiful wife once again. God, how he had missed his Momo. The first thing he wanted to do was run to his house and see his wife once again. But unfortunately for him, he had to first go and give a mission report. Just when he thought he was finally done. After reporting to Yamamoto-taicho, he was officially done. There was nothing stopping him from returning home.

Oh how wrong he was.

As he approached his house, he was stopped by the scream of his obnoxiously loud lieutenant.

"Hitsugaya-taicho! You are back!" she yelled as she ran to hug him. Before Toshiro could react, he was being hugged by Matsumoto.

"Get off me, Matsumoto" Toshiro said to her, but not making any attempt to break the hug. As hard as it was to admit, he had actually missed her. He was so accustomed to her loudness that something he missed it. Besides, having her around reminded him that he was finally home.

"But taicho! This is the first time I see you in almost a year! I missed you!" Matsumoto yelled once again. Honestly, didn't she knew that it was probably really late and that people in the soul society were probably asleep?

"You said it, it's been almost a year. I want to get home and see Momo. I can talk to you any other day" Toshiro told her, not really angry at her. All he wanted to do was to get home.

"Oh yea Momo. You have a big surprise waiting for you. That's for sure. Have a goodnight taicho! I'll see you tomorrow" and before Toshiro could ask what the hell Matsumoto was talking about, she ran off.

Toshiro took a deep breath and continued his previews task of going home. In less than 10 minutes, he arrived. He was surprised to see some of the lights still on. It was pretty late, and Momo was usually asleep by now. As quietly as possible, he walked into the house. He was greeted by the dark living room. The only thing illuminating the area was the moonlight and the light coming from the hallway that lead to the rooms. For what he could see, nothing had changed from last time he was here. Yes, he was finally home. He reached the hallway that lead to the rooms and notice that two room were illuminated, so he figured Momo was still up, probably doing paperwork or something like that. Although the 5th division had a new captain, he was totally new at this, and knew nothing about the job. Toshiro smiled, Kurosaki was really clueless at the job, but no one was better suited to take it than him. Momo was always trying to help his taicho was much as possible, especially when it came down to paperwork.

But he was pulled out of his thoughts by a soft crying. The crying didn't sound like Momo's, it sounded like a baby's crying. Wait a second, baby? Was Momo babysitting for one of her friends? He knew she often watch over Rukia's and Ichigo's adorable baby boy, perhaps she was doing that tonight. After all, she wasn't expecting him for another two months.

"Come on, Take-kun, go back to sleep" he heard Momo's sweet voice said. Wait a second, he was pretty sure that was not the name of Rukia's and Ichigo's baby. Quietly as possible, Toshiro headed towards the room from where Momo's voice was coming. What he saw there, left him in complete shock.

The room, which previously had been an empty room, was now decorated as a nursery for a baby boy. The previously cream colored walls were now painted with a beautiful sky blue color, with a few white and green dragons painted on the walls. It wasn't anything fancy, but perhaps that's what made everything stand out. Momo's back was facing the door, causing her to not notice that Toshiro was standing there. But what shocked Toshiro the most was the tiny baby who was laying his head on Momo's shoulder. Although it wasn't much, the baby had a mop of white hair, which seemed to be quite spiky. His beautiful turquoise eyes were closing by the Toshiro took a look at the. In conclusion, the baby looked just like him. Once the baby had fallen asleep, he saw Momo placing him on his crib and kissing his forehead. When she was about leave the room, she notice that Toshiro was standing there. Shock and surprised wasn't enough to describe Momo's emotions right now.

"Shiro-kun, is that really you? Is this a trick of my imagination? You're truly back?" it wouldn't be the first time that her mind played a trick on her. Over the past eight months, she had missed Toshiro so badly, that she thought she was starting to go crazy. Toshiro on the other hand, smiled and approached his wife. Nothing about her had changed, but for him, she looked more beautiful than ever. Once he was close enough to her, he placed his hands on her cheeks and leaned forward.

"No Momo, you mind isn't playing any trick on you. It's really me. I'm back" and with this, he kissed her. No one knows how much had he been longing for her kisses. Eight months without them was practically hell. He would rather die than being away from his wife for that long ever again. Like him, Momo have been waiting for this moment the minute he step out of their house that day, eight months ago. Nothing could describe the feeling of finally having her Shiro-kun back home. Nothing.

When the need for air became unbearable, the kiss was broken. Yet, none of them let go of each other. Tears of happiness were leaving Momo's eyes, and Toshiro had on of his rare, yet beautiful smiles adorning his face. The kinds of smile that only Momo got to see. They have been waiting to see each other for so long, than now they could barely control their emotions. Momo just hugged Toshiro tightly. Her embrace was strong, but Toshiro didn't mind at all. On the contrary, he was loving every second of it.

"You are really back. You came back, Shiro-kun" said Momo while crying on his chest. Toshiro just wrapped her arms around her and continued the hug.

"Of course. I promised you I would come back didn't I? You know I never go back in my word" he said as he cleans the tears that had rolled down Momo's cheeks. Before any of them had a chance to say anything at all, the little baby that Momo had just placed in his crib a couple minutes ago decided that he also wanted some attention.

Toshiro was the first one to look at the infant. Honestly, Momo didn't know what to do at this point. She just looked down, while her cheeks gained a cute pink color. She need to explain things to Toshiro before he came down to the wrong conclusion. All she could do was hope for the best. Gathering all the courage, she dared to looked at Toshiro, who was still looking at the baby

"Nee Shiro-kun, do you want to meet your son?" Toshiro's eyes widen like plates.

"My son?" he asked, almost not believing the words that had just came out of his wife's mouth. Momo just nodded.

"Yes, your son. I found out I was pregnant a week after you left. More than once I thought about sending you a message and telling you, but I knew that if I did you would probably only worry about me and you wouldn't have completed your mission properly. I didn't want you to get in trouble because of me. I know we never talked about having kids, but..." Momo was silence by Toshiro kissing her.

A son? He had a kid! He couldn't feel any happier. He was never too fond too kids, but for some reason, the idea of having kids with Momo seemed like the best idea in the world. Whenever he saw her playing with the little kids of the academy, he couldn't help but want to have a kid with her. Sure, they never discussed having kids, but that was mainly because he didn't knew if she was ready for it or no. The last thing he wanted to do was force Momo into doing something she didn't want to do. He figured he could wait until she brought it up. And now, after being away for so long, he comes back to discover that he has a son. Suddenly, he realized something, he wasn't there. He wasn't there when Momo needed him the most. She went through the whole pregnancy and childbirth by herself. He should've been there. He should've never left her. Momo notice the sudden change of emotions in his eyes, and quickly understood what was happening. She placed her dedicated hand on his cheek and moved his face so he could face her. She smiled at him.

"Shiro-kun, don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault that you couldn't be here. You didn't even knew I was pregnant, so I don't you to feel guilty about it, ok?" she placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"But Momo..." before Toshiro could finish his thought, the little baby started to cry harder, almost as if he was mad for being ignored. Momo smiled and pick up the small, 3 weeks old, baby carefully on her arms. The baby's crying stopped, yet he was still sobbing softly.

"Shiro-kun meet your son, Takeshi. Take for short" Momo said with a big smile on her face.

The sight just made Toshiro's heart melt. Sure, he had seen Momo carrying some of her friends kids, but there was something unbelievably beautiful about she carrying her own child. THEIR child. He felt like his heart was going to pump out of his chest. He thought nothing could compare to the happiness he felt of his wedding day, but right at this moment he discovered how wrong he was.

"Do you want to carry him?" asked Momo. He wanted to say yes, but he had never carried a child, let alone one as small as his son was right now. Momo notice the hesitation in her husband's eyes, so she just walked towards him, accommodated his arms in the right position, and then placed the now quiet baby in his arms.

Momo took a step back admiring the scene. Ever since she found out she was pregnant, she dreamed of this day. Nothing could describe the happiness she felt, seeing the two persons she loved the most in the world finally together. Toshiro on the other side was feeling extremely happy, yet extremely nervous. He son was so small! He took a good look at the baby on his arms and realized how much did his son looked like him. Same white, spiky hair. Same pale skin. Same turquoise colored eyes, but they were big and sparkly, like Momo's. As if feeling that this person was his father, little Takeshi started to move his little arms and making sounds which Toshiro assumed were giggles. He smiled at his son. He had gotten his mother's cuteness. Carefully to not harm the baby on his arms, Toshiro approached Momo and kissed her one more time.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for giving me the most adorable and perfect son I could've probably asked for. And I'm so sorry I wasn't here with you through all the pregnancy. I'm sure it wasn't easy for you at all. But I do want you to know that I love you more than life itself. And I love our son, and I've only known him for no more than 15 minutes" Momo and Toshiro smiled at this last comment.

"Like I said before Shiro-kun, it wasn't your fault. You shouldn't be worrying about it. And yes, Taku-kun tends to have that effect on people. You should've seen Rukia-chan when she first met him" well, Toshiro could picture that on his head.

Both parents looked down at their baby, just to find him fast asleep. Momo knew it probably wouldn't last for much, but something was better than nothing. Gently, Toshiro placed the sleeping baby back down on his crib, while Momo covered him with the white, fluffy blanket. Once she made sure her son was perfectly covered, she grabbed Toshiro's hand and pulled him out of Takeshi's room and towards theirs. On the way there, Momo had kissed Toshiro. Not softly of gently like the previous kisses. This was was full of passion. Almost automatically, Toshiro understood what she wanted. After all, he had been away for eight long months. It was time to make it up to her. As they made their way to their room, there was only one things Toshiro could think off.

'_Is good to be back.'_


End file.
